Where's Octi?
The episode starts in the morning, at the Powerpuff Girls house. They were all still sleeping until Bubbles started to scream AAAHHH!!! Which woke up Blossom and Buttercup. Buttercup: Bubbles what the heck its Saturday can't a girl get some sleep. Then Bubbles started to cry. Blossom: Look what you've done Buttercup you've made her cry, well say your sorry. Buttercup: Fine Bubbles I'm- but she was cut off by a crash. Bubbles was searching the entire room for something. Blossom and Buttercup didn't know what she was doing or what she was looking for. Bubbles then flew out of the room and searched the whole house. The kitchen,the living room, the Professor's lab, everywhere. But whatever she was looking for she couldn't find it. She started to cry again then Blossom: Bubbles are you OK. Buttercup:Yeah Bubbles whats wrong with you. Bubbles:I~can't find~OCTI! Buttercup:, Oh you've gotta be kidding me you destroyed our room, you destroyed our house, all because of a stupid doll. Blossom: Buttercup! Blossom: Don't worry Bubbles well help even if we have to search all of Townsville. Buttercup:I NEVER AGREED TO THAT. Blossom kick Buttercup in the leg. Buttercup:Ow! what did I do. Bubbles then caught sight of a note Bubbles: Girls look its a note. Blossom flew up to the note. Blossom: Dear Powerpuff girls, We have your stupid doll, if you ever want to see it again come our house, you know the way, signed The Powerpunk Girls. Blossom and Buttercup gasped. Bubbles: Who could have done this. Blossom: Come girls get dressed and lets go, where going to the Powerpunk girls house. Later the Powerpuff's arrived at the Powerpunks house Blossom:Okay girls this could be a trap so be ready for anything. They nodded. Then they bursted through the door Blossom: alright Powerpunk Girls- Buttercup: give back- Bubbles:my Octi. Punks:To late! They attacked Berserk used Spit Breath on Blossom but she dodged it and used Ice Breath but somehow Berserk caught it and fired back at Blossom who got frozing. Buttercup got angry and fired Heat Vision at Brute but she dodged it and punched Buttercup really hard into the ground knocking her out cold. Now Bubbles used Heat Vision on Brat but she dodged it then Bubbles used Sonic Scream but Brat dodged that and kicked Bubbles into the ground knocking her out cold. They all woke up about five minutes later, Blossom was shivering, Bubbles was screaming, and said Buttercup: Ow my head. They saw the Powerpunk Girls hovering right above. Buttercup tried to attack but she and her sisters were in a tube. Berserk: Don't bother trying to escape Oppressor Plutonium built it to keep anyone or anything from getting in or out. Bubbles saw Brat holding Octi. Bubbles:What do you want with my Octi. Brat:Nothing I have a better we just took it to make you sad AW are you going to cry. Berserk,Brat,and Brute started to laugh while Bubbles started to cry. Blossom tried to comfort her while Buttercup was angry and was trying to get out so she can kick their butts. Suddenly they all heard something. Screaming and punches landing. When suddenly the Rowdyruff Boys came crashing into Oppressor Plutonium lab. Brick was lying down trying to get up, Boomer was rubbing his head, and Butch was on back his back trying to sit up. Just then they heard Runks:Come on is that all you Rowdyruff Boys got. The Powerpuff and Powerpunk girls turned around to see the Rowdyrunk Boys flying near the roof laughing. Then Brick,Boomer,and Butch lost their patience and attacked. Butch gets punched in the stomach,Boomer gets blasted by Heat vision,and Brick got punched and kicked, 10 times for each. They fell down again only on a generator which Frees the Powerpuff girls. They fly over to the Rowdyruff boys, Blossom: Are you guys okay. Brick: We're fine. Bubbles:What happened? Boomer:that they were walking in the park when the saw the Rowdyrunk Boys robbing a jewelry store. Butch:What happend to you? Buttercup: Bubbles doll, Octi was missing,the Powerpunk Girls stole it and you can figure out the rest. Then the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys fought the Powerpunk Girls and the Rowdyrunk Boys. Blossom fought Brock, she used Heat Vision but Brock countered it with his Heat Vision. Then he threw a ton of punches at her but she either dodged or countered every one. Brick fought Berserk, he punched her in the face,and the stomach while she kicked him in the face and punched him in the face. He then grabbed her hair, swung her and threw her into the wall. Bubbles fought Beck, he grabbed her but she used her feet to fling him into a wall, she charged at him but he kicked her in the face. Boomer fought Brat, she fired an electric ball at him but he hit back at her with his electric baseball bat. It crashed into her then she grabbed him with her pigtails but he broke free. Buttercup fought Bert, he punched her but she crashed him into a wall. She flew really fast at him but he punched her. Then she grabbed one of Oppressor Plutonium's inventions and hit Bert with it. Butch fought Brute, she used Sonic Clap on him but he protected himself with his Force Field. Blossom: This isn't getting us anywhere. Berserk:Whats the matter Blossom are you scared. Then she punched her into a wall. Blossom got angry and they all continued to fight but the Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff Boys mannaged to escape with Octi. The Rowdyruff Boys flew the Powerpuff Girls home and they said good night. The Powerpuff Girls said good night and kissed their counterparts on the cheek which caused them to blush. After their day the Rowdyruff Boys flew, and were greeted by Mojo,and went to bed happy Category:Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Superheroes Category:Villians Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Powerpunk Girls Category:Rowdyrunk Boys Category:Rowdyruff Boys Category:Boys Category:Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Leaders Category:Love Intrests Category:Love